Promesse
by Ascleme
Summary: La guerre est terminée, est Draco devra subir un mariage arrangé par son père ainsi qu'une dernière année à Poudlard. Harry est devenu auror, et enseigne la Défense comme professeur remplaçant. Un duel sanglant les réunira. Yaoi


**Promesse**

.

.

**Warning : **contient une relation homosexuelle, un slash, ou yaoi, tout ce que vous voulez.

**Note : **J'avais envie de montrer la décadence de ce cher Draco...

**Autre truc : **Quelques infos de JKR sont réelles ( métier de Harry, post de Kingsley, Directeur de l'école, nom de la nouvelle dame Malfoy... )

.

.

.

**Il n'existe pas de plus beau paysage que le corps vibrant ou alangui de qui l'on aime ; pas de plus sûr refuge que l'âme secrète et tendre de qui l'on aime ; pas de meilleure nourriture que les caresses de qui l'on aime.**

_**Jean Simard**_

.

.

Draco Malfoy passa délicatement sa main humectée dans ses cheveux blonds. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à les rabattre en arrière, comme quand il avait tout juste onze ans. Cela le conforta dans sa pensée. Il avait grandit. Était devenu plus fort.

Le Serpentard contempla avec une certaine lassitude son reflet dans le miroir de la grande salle de bain du Manoir Malfoy. Ses yeux couleur d'acier s'étaient presque éteints.

A l'âge de dix-huit ans, l'unique héritier mâle de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy en paraissait surement plus de trente. Quarante, pour les mauvaises langues. Une forte ride s'était creusée dans son front, et deux autres, plus profondes, mettaient entre parenthèses sa bouche.

Le jeune prince relit une dernière fois la lettre que Filius Flitwick avait fait parvenir à tous les élèves de cinquième et septième année, sans la moindre distinction de maison. Ainsi, tout le monde pouvait repasser ses examens, refaire son année. Un léger pincement au cœur lui fit penser à sa toute première lettre de Poudlard. Certes, ses parents lui avaient expliqué les rudiments du collège, mais l'émotion avait été présente.

De nouveau, Draco contempla son reflet, et pinça les cernes profondes de ses yeux. Depuis que le mage noir avait était abattu, sa demeure était la victime des révolutionnaires trop heureux de leur victoire. Des graffitis odieux, des œufs de créatures lancés sur les murs, injures proférées à trois heure du matin...

Les dents du blond grincèrent, et il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Se sentait-il capable de faire une septième année dans des murs qui, sans doute, n'hésiteront pas à le rejeter ? Draco en doutait, fermement.

Les gens n'oublieront pas si facilement. Sa vie, ou au moins sa santé, sera mise en danger. Lui, et ses amis.

Avait il vraiment des amis ? Absolument tous les Serpentards avaient déserté quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait annoncé l'attaque, soulevés par un vent de panique. Draco était resté, et avait pour ordre de tuer les amis de Potter, et d'épargner ce dernier.

Le sort, hélas trop présent dans un monde magique, en avait décidé autrement. Potter l'avait sauvé du Feudeymon sur un balais, et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il lui devait la vie.

.

_« Draco ?_ Questionna la voix douce de sa mère. _Tes affaires son prêtes ?_

_- Oui, mère._

_- Le train partira dans une heure. »_

.

Narcissa marqua un léger arrêt dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle regarda son fils, avec une certaine once de fierté. Elle se sentait heureuse d'avoir survécu, que sa famille ait survécu, sans réels dommages. Mis à part deux affreuses marques sur les bras de son mari et de son fils.

Lucius sentait un poids s'envoler, à chaque fois qu'il contemplait son avant bras. Sa santé s'était un peu améliorée, mais la bataille de l'année passée ne lui avait pas fait que du bien. Il avait été attaqué par un jeune Serdaigle, et déjà affaibli, il avait perdu son duel lamentablement, précipité dans un escalier du troisième étage. Quelques os cassés, sans gravité.

Draco attrapa sa canne à pommeau, et contempla son allure, dans son costume impeccablement coupé. Cependant, le pantalon laissait voir ses chevilles, et le gilet serrait un peu trop son torse devenu plus large. Les Malfoy étaient pratiquement ruinés. Leurs économies avaient été mises à mal par les gobelins, soucieux de vengeance.

Ils avaient décidé, sur un coup de tête, de récupérer toutes les armes, toutes les armures et tous les bijoux fabriqués de leurs mains, dans les coffres des anciens mangemorts. Mais également de s'octroyer un remboursement pour la possession de ces objets durant de si longues années.

La majorité des fidèles du Mage Noir avait été condamnée à une peine à perpétuité dans les nouvelles prisons d'un ministère flambant neuf. Shacklebolt Kingsley, héros auror, avait été élu à l'unanimité.

Pourtant, le nouveau ministre avait épargné la famille Malfoy. Sans la complicité de Narcissa, le sacrifice de Harry aurait été inutile. Elle reçu d'ailleurs les honneurs pour ça. Acclamée par les partisans de l'élu, reniée par les plus purs dévots.

Jamais elle n'avait regretté son choix de mentir à celui dont on ne prononçait pas le nom. Chaque jours, depuis dix-huit ans elle voyait celui qui était né de ses entrailles.

Et ça, c'était plus fort que tout.

Quand Draco débarqua dans le salon, sa grande valise remplie de livres, elle l'enlaça. Comme tous les jours depuis le début des grandes vacances.

.

_« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire,_ commença Draco de sa voix trainante. _Je veux dire, mère... Est vraiment nécessaire de retourner à Pou... »_

.

Il fut interrompu par le claquement sec d'une seconde canne sur le sol de marbre. Son père était là, ses longs cheveux qui coulaient sur ses épaules. Pourtant, son front se dégarnissait petit à petit.

.

« _Tu dois... Regagner, l'honneur des Malefoy_, siffla Lucius. _Au prix d'une année supplémentaire si il le faut. »_

.

Quand Lucius parlait honneur, Draco savait très bien qu'il n'aura jamais le dessus. Un débat stérile aurait vu le jour, sans intérêt.

.

_« Et comment veux-tu épouser la fille Greengrass si tu n'as même pas tes ASPICs ?_ S'énerva le père de famille.

_- Sauf votre respect, père, il n'y a pas de cours de « performance sexuelle » à Poudlard_, pesta Draco. _En quoi donner un héritier mâle doit être assorti d'un ensemble de diplômes ? Et cette gamine a tout juste onze ans... »_

_._

Lucius trembla intérieurement. Cette insoumission lui conférait un profond sentiment de dégout.

La vérité, c'était que Draco haïssait cette Asteria Greengrass... Rien que son nom lui donnait des frissons de dégout. Née d'une liaison incestueuse entre deux progénitures d'une même mère vélane, sa beauté n'atteignait pas son niveau de folie. Cette gamine était jeune, très jeune. Mais déjà une redoutable séductrice, elle paraissait seize ans.

Asteria lui faisait peur. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas belle. Sa silhouette très fine et élégante aurait ravi plus d'un homme. Même son propre père n'était pas insensible à ce genre de charme.

Mais ce n'était pas elle, que Draco voulait.

.

_« Pourquoi dois-je y retourner ? La vie là bas n'a plus de sens. Tout a été chamboulé. C'est impossible..._

_- Tu n'as que dix-huit ans. Tu as le temps, fils._

_- Et Potter ? A dix-sept ans, il se pavanait déjà avec le badge des aurors. Croyez vous qu'il a passé ses ASPICs avant ça ?_

_- Depuis quand Potter est une référence, _cingla Lucius._ Tu n'es plus au dessus des lois, Draco. Et temps que tu vivras sous mon toit, tu te plieras à mes consignes. »_

_._

C'était vrai. Il était sous la protection de sa maison, de son foyer, de ses parents. Mais à quoi bon ? Il savait que sa vie n'allait devenir qu'un flot d'inutilités peut être ministérielles, de paperasses, d'un gosse baveux à éduquer sous les glapissements hystériques d'une femme qu'il n'aimera jamais.

C'est ce qu'on voulait lui imposer. Se sentait-il vraiment chez lui ? Et... En quoi une protection était obligatoire à son bon développement ?

Draco contempla son reflet dans le marbre noir et ce qu'il vit ne lui plaisait pas. Il y voyait un homme aux cheveux blancs, le dos courbé, les jambes trop fines pour être viriles.

En fait, il détestait sincèrement ce qu'il voyait. Pour peu, il se serait comparé à une espèce d'Elfe de Maison qui serait monté en graines. Il releva ses manches, et constata la maigreur de ses poignets. Il y a à peine deux ans, n'importe qui se serait jeté dans ses bras sans la moindre hésitation. Là, il avait plutôt envie de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Il souffla, avant de prendre sa valise. Draco la tira difficilement à travers le hall, maudissant l'interdiction pure et simple de posséder des esclaves humains pour soulever tout se ramassis de foutaises scolaires.

.

Le trajet dans le Poudlard Express se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Pansy Parkinson avait été la première à vouloir livrer Harry, et resta donc fidèle à son ami de toujours. Elle avait tenté de le séduire plusieurs fois, sans succès véritable. Au mieux, elle obtenait un petit éclat de rire, stoppé net quelques secondes après par un _« tu n'es pas mon genre »_ narquois et acide.

Au fond de son âme, elle se disait que son meilleur ami devait tout simplement ne pas aimer les filles. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Pansy aurait tout fait pour lui. Tout en elle respirait la sensualité. Elle s'était embellie de jour en jour. Personne n'osait s'en approcher, de peur de provoquer la colère de Malfoy.

Mais non. Son imbécile blond péroxydé de meilleur ami aimait les hommes. Et quand elle avait apprit le mariage arrangé par les deux familles, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

.

Le château était déjà en vue. Sa haute silhouette avait été réparée. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Les sombrals attendaient avec patience les élèves. Draco caressa la tête de celui qui devait tirer sa calèche, à lui, Pansy et Blaise, qui s'était décidé à les rejoindre. Il ne parla que très peu. Son père était tombé.

Sans la moindre surprise, les élèves étaient très peu nombreux. Les parents avaient préféré envoyer leur progéniture à Durmstrang ou en France. La table des Serpentards n'avait accueilli que cinq nouvelles recrues.

Les gosses s'étaient précipités vers l'école du grand élu. Les professeurs durent ajouter une table de plus pour les rouges et or.

La liste des personnes décédées fut annoncée. Les élèves gardèrent religieusement le silence. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, c'était certain. Draco observa la table des professeurs. Les fidèles au poste étaient encore là. Minerva avait prit sa retraite, mais était restée à la table. Le directeur qui lui avait tendu la main était mort. La place du professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal était occupée par un vieil homme aux cheveux roux et à la moustache abondante.

La salle commune des Serpentards était baignée de son habituelle lueur verdâtre, parfois parcourue de quelques tâches noires. Surement des créatures marines. Parfois, le calamar géant passait par là. Draco s'étonna qu'il soit resté en ces lieux souillé par la guerre. L'animal n'avait pas fuit le danger. Malfoy s'installa dans un des canapés moelleux. Il garda le silence, écoutant les flux de l'eau.

.

_« Qui l'aurait cru,_ commença Zabini. _De nouveau réunis ici._

_- Nous ne sommes pas tous ici,_ murmura Draco. _Pas tous. »_

.

Il eut un souvenir de son ami mort dans les flammes. Lui, au moins, avait toujours été présent. Draco le regretta un instant. Mais les remords ne faisaient pas partie de son vocabulaire. Ainsi, il se contenta de remonter dans son dortoir en trainant des pieds. Sa chouette l'attendait là, tranquille. Son plumage noir s'accordait parfaitement aux couleurs des jeunes hommes. Il lui gratta délicatement le crâne, avant de se laisser sombrer, encore habillé.

.

Les mois passèrent, longs, difficiles et inutiles. Février arriva très vite. Le froid était encore mordant. Plus rien de néfaste n'avait touché le monde sorcier. La vie était désespérément plate. Draco se laissait aller. Il n'avait, à peu de chose près, que ça à faire de ses dix doigts.

Ses querelles lui manquaient. Ses affrontements. Avoir quelque chose à faire. Son influence glaciale s'était évaporée, comme les détraqueurs bannis des Royaumes – Unis. Ses années à inspirer la terreur, et un certain respect, c'étaient enfuies.

Une fois, il tenta de regagner la salle sur demande. _« Un lieu ou je peux cacher quelque chose »_, pensa Draco, en passant devant le mur. Une porte de bois se matérialisa. Il la reconnaitrait entre des centaines d'autres. Il l'avait ouvert avec fébrilité. Le feu s'était arrêté, faute de réactifs à sa combustion. A la place de son armoire, se trouvait désormais un tas de cendres informe. Il en attrapa une poignée, et la laissa couler entre ses doigts.

Draco aurait voulu être un phœnix pour renaitre de ses cendres. _Je voudrais reprendre à zéro,_ pensa Malfoy. Il savait que la salle ne fonctionnerait plus jamais comme avant. Et qu'elle ne lui apportera pas satisfaction pour cette fois. Pourtant, le Serpentard la remercia chaleureusement, pour tout le travail qu'elle avait pu faire.

Le blond continua sa balade dans le château, fort de sa majorité. Sa canne frappée d'une tête de serpent en argent produisait un son désagréable dans les couloirs.

Ses pas le guidèrent au troisième étage. La salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'y trouvait. Qu'avait-il à y faire ? _J'ai été le mal incarné. _Pourquoi continuer ? Les créatures pouvaient être l'affaire de l'autre lourdo de Hagrid.

Des clameurs s'échappèrent de la pièce. Les voix étaient visiblement jeunes, et la voix étouffée du professeur lui semblaient étrangement familière. Draco frappa timidement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit par magie.

.

_« Justement, nous en parlions ! Alors, je vous écoute ! Comment contrer un Crabe de feu ? »_

.

Draco dévisagea son ancien meilleur ennemi avec étonnement. Une dizaine de petites paires de mains s'agitèrent, et une petite rouquine sembla sauter à pieds joints sur sa chaise, fusillant du regard tous les autres concurrents.

.

_« Oui, Mademoiselle Perminggam ?_

_- Monsieur ! Il faut jeter un sort sur leur tête pour les retourner sur le dos ! Il faut ensuite un sort pour les pousser jusqu'à un trou tout juste assez grand pour lui !_

_- Parfait ! Cinq points pour Serpentard ! »_

.

Draco resta bouche bée devant le spectacle. Lui ? Potter qui attribuait des points à des Verts et Argent ? Improbable. Une seconde élève, les dents fort en avant, donna une excellente réponse, ce qui accorda cinq points à Gryffondor.

Le balais de bonnes réponses, parfois agrémentées d'un point ou deux, faisait presque plaisir à voir. Draco resta appuyé sur le mur du fond de la salle. Il lui arrivait même de répondre, quand les élèves séchaient sur une réponse trop ardue.

Quand les élèves quittèrent la salle de cours, la froideur s'empara du cœur de Draco.

.

_« Potter._

_- Malfoy. »_

.

L'échange s'arrêta là, et Harry regagna son appartement, situé juste au dessus de la salle, accessible par un escalier au bout de la petite pièce. Il l'avait décoré de nombreuses photos de Quidditch, de créatures, des articles de journaux récents faisant son éloge. Une photo de Ginny trainait là, scotchée à un miroir piqué de salissures. L'école lui avait proposé ce travail à mi-temps, car l'autre professeur s'absentait une fois par mois. La situation des loups-garou avait été améliorée, et la société leur avait offert des droits, car ils étaient avant tout des sorciers.

Le jeune professeur sentit une présence dans son dos.

.

_« Alors, comment va la vie, Malfoy ?_

_- Mariage arrangé avec une gamine qui pourrait être ma petite sœur,_ lâcha l'ancien mangemort.

_- Devenu auror, et professeur à mi temps ici. Je fais quelques remplacements._

_- Redouble mon année pour ces foutues ASPICs,_ grogna l'élève._ »_

.

Un silence pesant s'installa durant quelques minutes. Ils examinèrent chacun la situation de l'autre.

.

_« Eh bien Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qui t'a amené ici ?_

-_ La curiosité,_ dit Malfoy en haussant les épaules. _De toute manière, on entends encore parler de toi aux quatre coins du collège. Et ça paye bien ?_

_- Ça finance l'argent de poche, on va dire. »_

.

L'échange était resté poli, stoïque. Malfoy s'était aventuré dans l'antre du loup, et il préférait ne pas le provoquer. Sait on jamais, Harry était un professeur, et avait tous les droits sur ses élèves. Mais il était respecté, et ne devais jamais utiliser la force ou les sanctions abusives.

Ils avaient bu un thé, Harry demandant des nouvelles de la famille Malfoy. Il se souvenait du risque pris par Narcissa.

.

_« Grâce à ma mère, nous somme quittes, non ?_ S'interrogea Draco, e_n agitant doucement le reste de son thé. Je veux dire..._

_- Quand Ron, Hermione et Moi t'avons sauvé la mise deux fois de suite ?_

_- Deux ?_

_- Si on avait pas arrêté les mangemorts qui te fonçaient dessus... Si on compte bien, tu ne m'en a remboursé qu'une seule, de vie. »_

.

Le dernier souvenir des hommes encapuchonnés de Draco. Des êtres qui s'étaient retournés contre lui. Il siffla de dégout, et vida le fond de sa tasse.

.

_« Pourquoi ne prends tu pas les septièmes années ?_

_- Je suis trop compétent._

_- Et en disant la vérité ?_

_- Le nouveau directeur avait peur que je te martyrise,_ ironisa Harry. _Non, sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Peut être parce que j'ai le même âge que vous. »_

.

C'était une bonne raison. L'âge. Draco passa sa soirée dans sa salle commune, ruminant sur tout ce qui s'était dit. Comment cela avait été possible ? Lui, un Malfoy, coincé ici. Il couina de frustration et décida de dormir là, dans le canapé.

De temps à autre, Draco circulait dans les couloirs, suscitant quelques moqueries de la part des élèves. Il avait gardé son rôle de préfet. Les pires venaient des Serpentards, estimant qu'ils n'en seraient pas là, si Draco avait été fichu de réussir. Toutes les considérations de sang au sein de cette maison s'étaient évaporées. Maintenant que le génial professeur Snape était mort, adieu les privilèges.

A vrai dire, ses batailles rangées d'insultes et autre méchancetés avec Potter lui manquaient. Les autres lui importaient peu.

Les cours de potion lui semblaient toujours aussi faciles. Le professeur Slughorn était quelqu'un de généreux, et très peu rancunier. Il offrait son savoir, sans aucune limite. Ainsi, en quelques semaines, Draco fut capable de préparer n'importe quel filtre complexe, en ayant une faible quantité de la potion de base disponible.

Ses cours de Défense se passaient atrocement mal. Le professeur chargé d'enseigner aux dernières années le détestait cordialement. Il savait ce que ça faisait, désormais, être détesté par un professeur malodorant et cassant.

Pansy s'inquiétait de plus en plus de l'état de son ami. Elle le trouvait de nouveau plus pâle, plus maigre. Il n'avait déjà pas l'habitude de beaucoup parler, mais là... C'était pire que tout. Elle eut plusieurs fois envie de le gifler, le ramener à la raison.

De plus, ses visites chez le célèbre professeur Potter s'intensifiaient. Harry n'était là qu'une semaine par mois. Et cette semaine, Draco était parfaitement introuvable par ses amis. Il avait le don de se cacher, de se terrer dans un coin, et se faire oublier.

Il savait qu'un détail de Potter lui échappait. Et il voulait le savoir, à tout prix.

.

_« Monsieur Malfoy ! Un parfait Felix Felicis ! Dix points pour Serpentard ! »_

.

Les larges mains grasses du professeur applaudirent, accompagné de quelques autres élèves. Draco voulu s'emparer d'un peu de la potion, mais le maitre fut plus rapide et le récura aussitôt.

.

_« Eh bien Monsieur Malfoy ? Besoin de chance ? Une charmante demoiselle ? »_

.

Draco ne répondit pas sous l'affront. Comment lui dire que _non_, il n'était pas fou d'une femme, de son corps... Depuis qu'ils avaient chevauchés le même balais.

Était-ce détail qui le perturbait à ce point ? Il en douta, rejetant l'hypothèse d'un revers de sa manche devenue trop courte. Pourtant, ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, le temps de s'extirper des flammes dévastatrices et virulentes. Mais ce jour là, Draco s'était serré si fort à Harry que la marque de ses doigts était restée pendant plusieurs jours.

D'ailleurs, le Survivant le lui avait fait remarquer.

Une fois de plus, il se rendit dans un cours de défense, en début d'heure. Il resta dans un coin de la pièce, projetant une aura froide sur quiconque osait le fixer trop longtemps dans les yeux. Certains enfants demandèrent à voir la marque des ténèbres. Mais ils ignoraient que l'encre maudite qui avait servit à les dessiner s'était floutée, ressemblant désormais à une grosse tâche de vin.

Harry raconta avec précision le jeté d'un sortilège de Saucisson. Il demanda un volontaire dans l'assistance, puis désigna d'un geste de sa baguette à la plume de phœnix la fine silhouette de Malfoy.

Ce dernier refusa, priant le professeur d'aller _se faire voir_ et de tester d'abord sur sa propre personne, afin de _montrer l'exemple_. Le tout sous les éclats de rire des jeunes élèves.

.

_« Comme au bon vieux temps, Malfoy ?_

_- Comme au bon vieux temps, Potter. »_

.

Les élèves partirent directement sur les côtés de la salle savant ce qui allait se produire, et Harry donna quelques coups de baguette pour déplacer les tables. La place était largement suffisante pour former une scène de duel. Puis, le professeur jeta quelques charmes de bouclier pour protéger les chères têtes blondes.

Il n'y avait plus que eux deux. Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés dans cette situation, mais d'égal à égal. Ils avaient aussi reçu l'ordre de désarmer, uniquement.

Harry avait l'avantage de l'expérience. Draco avait celui de la magie noire, bien plus réglementée désormais. Pourtant, elle coulait encore dans ses veines.

Draco avait pu récupérer sa baguette. Potter le lui avait rendue, se laissant battre d'un _« Expelliarmus »_ pour que la baguette regagne de nouveau son propriétaire. Ce jour, Malfoy aurait voulu tuer. Peut être pour être sûr que la baguette lui obéisse complètement...

Ils se saluèrent, montant la baguette au niveau de leur visage. Ensuite ils avancèrent de six pas, la démarche parfaitement droite. Ils se retournèrent, pour se faire face.

Draco avait relevé ses manches, montrant ses avants bras un peu trop minces, et était fermement campé sur ses deux jambes.

Derrière les barrières magiques, les enfants trépignaient d'impatience.

.

_« Deprimo ! »_

.

Harry avait pointé sa baguette aux pieds de Malfoy. Le parquet de la salle implosa et s'enflamma immédiatement, enrobant le corps du Serpentard. Celui-ci avait eu le temps de s'envelopper dans une sphère de protection. Cette dernière ressemblait fortement à celle que Voldemort avait créée pour protéger son serpent Nagini.

Les flammes se dissipèrent rapidement, et Draco répliqua par un _« __Waddiwasi »_ tonitruant, pointant une table du bout de sa baguette. L'objet trembla un instant, avant de filer vers Harry à une vitesse alarmante. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et croisa ses bras pour éviter le choc. Son souffle fut coupé net, et il s'écrasa sur une de ses barrières magiques.

.

_« Pas mal, Malfoy._

_- J'ai eu un bon entrainement,_ siffla Draco._ En garde._

_- Incarcerem ! »_

.

L'élève jura quand deux épaisses cordes noires semblables à des serpents se jetèrent sur lui. Il tenta de les déchiqueter à coups de _« Diffindo »,_ mais chaque morceau de cordage se retrouvait avec une propre vie. Rapidement, ses chevilles se trouvèrent bloquées, ainsi que ses jambes. Il tomba face contre terre, et il pointa la baguette sur ses jambes, criant un _« __Lashlabask »_ salvateur. Les cordes cédèrent sans opposer de résistance. Il se redressa et exécuta un mouvement complexe de sa baguette qui entailla la joue de Harry.

Un goût désagréable lui vint en bouche. Harry pointa sa baguette sur son ennemi, et ce dernier se retrouva suspendu par la cheville droite. Il avait un peu honte d'utiliser les sorts de son propre parrain contre Draco, mais ça avait le mérite d'être efficace.

La robe de l'élève lui retomba sur le visage, et la chemise laissa apercevoir le ventre plat de Draco. De nouveau il jura quand sa baguette tomba au sol dans un bruit mat.

C'était si bête... Il tenta de l'attraper en tendant son bras, mais Harry le fit monter un peu plus haut.

.

_« Il semble que j'ai gagné,_ minauda Harry. _Le mot magique pour que te relâche ? »_

.

Il éclata de rire, et avait parfaitement entendu les petits élèves le faire derrière leur muraille. Draco lança un regard suppliant vers son ancien ennemi, et il donna un léger coup de baguette. Il s'écrasa lourdement au sol, et attrapa sa baguette dans un geste fébrile.

.

_« Endo..._

_- Sectumsempra ! »_

.

Harry avait eu l'impression de se retrouver au cœur de sa sixième année. Un trait de sang zébra le sol, et Draco s'écroula au sol en silence. Le professeur savait qu'il avait gagné. Il baissa la garde, et se précipita vers la victime.

Draco avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, touché au ventre. Il tentait de retenir les deux pans de peau dans un geste désespéré, mais ça ne changeait rien. Malfoy avait été transpercé sur toute sa profondeur. Son visage était atrocement pâle.

Harry passa sa baguette et chanta presque la formule. _« Vulnera Sanentur … Vulnera Sanentur … Vulnera Sanentur ... »_. Il avait déjà vu Snape le faire. Le sang regagnait progressivement le corps mince, et la peau se refermait centimètre par centimètre. Draco resta inconscient, et les barrières magiques retombèrent. Les élèves s'étaient précipités autour des deux hommes. Ils riaient pour certain, s'inquiétaient sincèrement pour d'autre. Tout le monde connaissait le rôle du « célèbre » Draco Malfoy.

.

_« Le cours est terminé ! Vous pouvez partir !_

-_ Et les points ? _Questionna un petit boutonneux brun à lunettes. _Il n'y en a pas pour le combat ?_

_- C'est vrai, c'est un Serpentard, non ? On mérite des points ! _Clama une petite blonde, connue sous le nom de Greengrass.

_- Bien... _Murmura Harry, qui voulait la paix. _10 points pour Serpentard. Filez ! »_

.

La classe se vida très vide, laissant un capharnaüm indéfinissable. Harry prit Draco dans ses bras, le plus délicatement possible, pour ne pas rouvrir les blessures. Il ne pesait pas très lourd, malgré sa taille. Il n'y avait pas une trace de sang sur les vêtements.

Harry le déposa sur son lit, et s'en alla, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Les heures passèrent. Draco ouvrit les yeux après une durée qui lui semblait interminable. Il reconnu rapidement la pièce, ayant trainé dedans quelques temps auparavant, et constata qu'il avait été défait de ses vêtements. Quelques bestioles le regardait avec curiosité, ne sachant pas si il était judicieux ou non d'attaquer.

Draco regarda là ou il avait été blessé : un fin bourrelet blanc lui sciait le ventre en deux. Il avait déjà eu une blessure semblable sur son torse. Il s'étira et fit le tour de la pièce. Le lit était somptueux, seul détail de richesse dans une chambre à la décoration plutôt pauvre. Un bureau lui faisait face, recouvert de devoirs à corriger.

Depuis combien de temps était il dans cette pièce ? Il chercha une horloge, sans succès. Potter avait toujours une montre sur lui, objet inutile, donc.

Une petite pile de vêtements propre l'attendait, posée au bout du lit. Un Elfe de maison avait dû lui apporter pendant son sommeil. Il passa une chemise vert bouteille sans défaire les boutons, habitué à rentrer ainsi dans ses vêtements trop grands. Sa tête buta au niveau du col. Elle était donc à sa taille ? Draco caressa la soie du tissu et ouvrit tous les boutons pour l'enfiler correctement. Le contact sur sa peau fraiche fut agréable. Un caleçon noir et un pantalon droit glissèrent sur ses jambes. Une paire de chaussures noires et vernies était posée au sol.

Le Serpentard se regarda dans le vieux miroir, et constata que ça faisait du bien, être dans des vêtements qui lui allaient. Draco déboutonna les trois premiers boutons, laissant voir le début de son torse.

_Potter ne reviendra pas avant un moment,_ songea Draco en regardant dehors. En effet, le soleil indiquait l'heure approximative de la journée. Il n'allait pas tarder à être midi. Alors il passa la tête par la porte, discrètement, s'imaginant les rumeurs qui pouvaient courir très rapidement à Poudlard. Personne. La salle était déserte, entièrement réparée.

Draco se précipita vers la grande salle, et constata avec soulagement que la grande pendule indiquait midi et cinq minutes. La date s'afficha sur le calendrier géant posé juste en dessous. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, constatant qu'il avait raté trois jours de cours. Il posa son regard alarmé sur la table des professeurs, cherchant Harry du regard. Il était là, à droite de son collègue des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Les deux discutaient joyeusement, sur des futilités qui ne méritaient pas un tel entrain, selon Draco. Il s'approcha de la table, et monta sur l'estrade sans saluer les autres professeurs.

.

_« Monsieur... _Draco marqua un arrêt, dégouté de lui même, à utiliser cette marque de respect. _Je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous, au sujet de votre dernier cours._

_- Mais enfin, Monsieur Malfoy, _glapit le roux moustachu, _n'importunez pas Monsieur Potter. C'est, je vous le rappelle, moi qui vous fait cours._

_- Laissez, je m'en occupe. »_

.

Harry termina rapidement la nourriture qu'il avait entamée, et se décida à suivre Malfoy. Ses années d'école lui avaient appris à se méfier dans ce genre de situation. Ils descendirent le couloir des cachots, sombre et froid.

Draco plaqua son professeur contre le mur humide, et décocha sa baguette, la plantant presque dans la peau fragile du cou. Une marque de brûlure se forma aussitôt, mais Harry ne broncha pas. Son travail lui en avait fait voir des pires.

.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Potter ?_ Hurla Draco.

_- Un sectusem..._

_- Je sais !_ Le coupa Draco. _J'ai passé trois putain de jours dans TON lit. A poil._

_- Et moi trois jours dans un canapé, en pyjama. »_

.

La sincérité de Harry le calma légèrement. Draco n'était pas du genre à attaquer aussi facilement, mais son honneur était en jeu. Un instant, l'idée que Harry avait abusé de lui... Cette idée lui glaça le sang.

.

_« Après t'avoir soigné, je t'ai posé dans ma chambre, c'est tout. Tu étais faible._

_- Et qui me prouve que tu n'en as pas profité ? _Cria Draco, revenu au bord de l'hystérie. _J'étais nu, Potter, dans ton lit !_

_- Ta vanité parle pour toi. Tu te crois irrésistible, peut être ?_

_- Sait on jamais... Le pauvre homme éloigné de sa femme trop longtemps... »_

.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le poing de Harry venait de le cueillir, brisant net le nez déjà mit à mal plusieurs fois. Le blond s'appuya contre le mur, la main posée sur son nez sanguinolent. La colère suintait de chaque pore de la peau de Harry. Il serra les poings, et décocha à son tour sa baguette.

.

_« Je ne suis pas... Marié. Encore un mot à ce sujet, Malfoy, et..._

_- Et quoi Potter ? Tu vas me mettre en retenue ? Me faire copier des lignes ? J'ai peur, Monsieur ! »_

.

Le ton employé de Draco, remplit de dédain et de haine, fit tressaillir Harry. _Bon sang, ses yeux sont encore plus beaux quand il s'énerve_, songea le professeur. Il pointa sa baguette sur le visage sanglant. Draco eut peur, et pria Merlin d'être épargné. Harry soupira et murmura un «_ Episkey _» à contre cœur, provoquant un petit craquement. Le sang avait arrêté de couler, et avait déjà commencé à coaguler sous l'effet du sortilège.

.

_« C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?_

_- Je..._ Commença Draco, en essuyant le sang avec sa manche. _D'où ça vient, les vêtements ? _

_- Un magasin de Londres. _

_- J'en conclus que je te dois encore quelque chose,_ renifla Draco, plus dédaigneux que jamais. _Ça a dû couter une fortune._

_- Je t'en fais cadeau. Pour me faire pardonner de … ça. »_

.

Un simple murmure. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de Draco, désignant ainsi la nouvelle cicatrice. A travers la chemise, il sentit les muscles fins se contracter, vestiges d'une stature plus importante, façonnée à coups de Quidditch et d'entrainements intensifs de son ancien maitre. Draco n'avait pas osé bouger. Qui sait ce que ce malade pouvait lui faire ?

Harry se remémora l'ancien Draco. Toujours impeccable, très propre sur lui, soigné, hautain, cruel, narcissique, froid, manipulateur, peureux sur les bords, et surtout, devait il se l'avouer, très beau. Quoique, un peu fatigué sur la fin. Il avait l'impression de faire face à une mauvaise copie, devant prendre appuis sur une canne pour ne pas céder sous le poids de son propre désespoir.

Désormais, c'était un être usé prématurément, encore froid, et se croyait parfois plus haut que n'importe qui ici. Pour un peu, Harry aurait pu le comparer à Remus Lupin. Presque une loque humaine, qui cachait ses vestiges de grandeur.

.

_« Tu es toujours le bienvenu dans mon cours, Malfoy._

_- … Si c'est pour me faire découper comme du lard mal cuit, non._ Couina Draco. _Encore un succès __pour le grand Potter, hein ?_

_- Grand, c'est vite dit. »_

.

Harry éclata de son rire clair devant l'air offusqué de Draco.

Ils se quittèrent après quelques minutes à bavarder, une conversation creuse inintéressante. Slughorn avait croisé Harry dans le sens inverse, en route pour donner son cours. Malfoy était déjà devant la porte, sans sa robe de sorcier.

Draco décida d'interroger son maitre des potions, à la fin des cours. Lui seul était au courant de tous les potins possibles et inimaginables. Ainsi, il apprit que Harry avait quitté Ginny, devenue trop indisponible pendant ses longs voyages pour son équipe de Quidditch. Il avait aussi refusé de refaire son année, sous prétexte que le ministère lui offrait une place en or. Il su aussi que le professeur d'éducation moldue était passé dans son lit. Mais venant de ce _joyeux polisson de Townend_, comme disait le ventripotent, il n'était pas étonnant que Potter ait craqué sous les charmes du jeune homme.

Décidément, le maitre des potions était quelqu'un de très bavard, avec une bonne bouteille de rhum chipée dans les cuisines.

Justin Townend avait reçu son diplôme d'éducation moldue il y a trois ans, mais avait refusé d'enseigner, en voyant le climat qui régnait au sein de l'école de magie. C'est qu'il tenait à sa tête. Il avait posé ses valises dans le collège à la demande de son nouveau directeur, et avait élu domicile au cinquième étage. Sa matière était de plus en plus demandée.

Ainsi, quand Draco Malfoy débarqua dans ses appartements privés, prétextant quelques renseignements, il ne fut pas étonné. Justin était quelqu'un de grand, aux longs cheveux noirs et sales. Il rappelait peut être un peu à Rogue, en plus sympathique. Pourquoi Potter avait couché avec ce rebut de la société sorcière ? La réponse lui sembla évidente au bout de quelques minutes de discussion plate. _Par le caleçon de Merlin... Ce mec a les mêmes yeux que moi_, songea Draco. Il s'en alla, s'excusant à peine.

Si il avait vu juste... Non, c'était impossible, il se trompait. Il le déteste. _Mais il t'a quand même sauvé la mise, alors qu'il avait le choix_, minauda sa conscience. _Il n'a pas hésité une seconde._ Cette petite voix l'assaillait dès que possible, lui rappelant l'évènement de la salle sur demande. _Il aurait pu te laisser crever, et adieu les soucis ! _Draco eut envie de se donner des baffes. Voilà qu'il parlait tout seul.

Il décida d'assister de nouveau à un cours, durant une de ses heures de trou. Au diable la métamorphose, il savait déjà tout, enseigné par le seigneur des Ténèbres lui même. Draco frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas.

Potter n'était donc pas dans sa chambre.

Si seulement il avait su obtenir un emploi du temps !

Une heure passa. Soudain, quelques pas résonnèrent dans le couloir qui menait au cours. Au bruit, ils devaient être une dizaine. Harry arriva, avec une petite troupe de jeunes femmes de septième année, attirées par lui comme des satellites autour d'un astre. Le professeur semblait lassé, et il congédia cette escorte trop bruyante en voyant Draco, assis par terre comme un mendiant.

.

_« Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus, Malfoy._

_- Il n'y a que les moldus imbéciles pour ne pas changer d'avis._

_- Je vois,_ dit Harry en haussant ses sourcils, faisant tressauter sa célèbre cicatrice. _Tu rentres, ou tu as peur de te reprendre la raclée de ta vie ? »_

.

Harry ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette, et entra sans inviter Draco. Mais le blond se décida à suivre.

La salle avait entièrement changé de configuration. Les tables étaient posées dans un cercle parfait, et entouraient un immense miroir posé au sol, reflétant le plafond garni de petites cages remplies de bestioles bruyantes. Draco ne s'interrogea pas plus que ça, et rejoignit Harry qui s'était installé derrière son bureau.

.

_« Tu as encore quelque chose à me dire, Draco ?_

_- Oui... _Il marqua un arrêt, un peu hésitant. _Je veux ma revanche. _Nouvelle hésitation._ A moins que tu n'aie trop peur..._

_- Cette remarque venant de toi..._ Pouffa Harry.

_- C'est à prendre ou à laisser,_ susurra Draco, en s'appuyant sur le bureau plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. D'ailleurs, il vit nettement sa pomme d'Adam faire l'ascenseur dans sa gorge..

_- Laisse moi préparer la salle. Il serait dommage que mon miroir d'illusion soit endommagé. »_

_._

Le miroir décolla du sol, et alla se poser contre un mur, derrière le bureau, puis recouvert d'un puissant charme de bouclier. Les tables se collèrent au mur sans un bruit. Enfin, les petites cages remontèrent le long des chaines qui les maintenaient.

Ils se saluèrent froidement, avant de se mettre en position.

.

_« STUPEFIX ! »_

.

Draco avait à peine eu le temps de lever le bras, qu'il fut projeté avec fracas contre le mur du fond de la classe, atterrissant dans une position grotesque. La détonation devait avoir alerté tout l'étage, car un fantôme passait déjà là, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Harry pensa un _« Enervatum »_, et les yeux du blond papillonnèrent un instant, aveuglés par le trop plein de lumière.

.

_« C'est une manie chez toi,_ commenta Harry en aidant l'élève à se relever, _de tomber dans les pommes dans ma salle de classe._

_- En même temps, à la loyale, j'aurais..._

_- Tu n'aurais rien du tout. Tu n'as jamais été loyal, pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer, _cingla le professeur en asseyant Draco sur une table d'élève.

_- Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'hier. J'ai changé._

_- Oui, car ton maitre à penser n'est plus là. _

_- Tu ne sais pas... Ce que c'était._

_- Mais non, bien sûr. Tout le monde était ravi d'aider le petit Voldy. Même toi, Malfoy._

_- Tu crois que j'avais le choix ? C'était ça, ou la mort._

_- A ta place, plutôt crever ! _S'emporta Harry, en posant ses mains sur la table voisine de celle de l'ancien Mangemort._ Tu as été lâche, Draco. Je comprend pourquoi le choixpeau n'a même pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Tu puais la traitrise, la lâcheté. Logique de t'envoyer chez les serpents. _

_- C'était il y a sept ans révolus... Ce n'est..._

_- On ne change pas un homme, comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts. _

_- Ma mère était menacée de mort ! Mon père également ! Tu aurais fait pareil !_

_- Oh j'sais pas, peut être que les miens sont... Morts ? »_

_._

Harry venait de prononcer les mots qui faisaient mal. Mais dans sa colère, il s'était approché du visage de Malfoy. Dieu que ses cernes étaient profondes. Potter hésita à demander si Draco ne s'était pas transformé en Inferi dans son sommeil, mais il préférait éviter.

Un silence pesant s'était installé. Draco n'osait plus dire un mot.

.

_« Écoute, je suis désolé Malfoy._

_- T'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne vois pas pourquoi._ _Et les excuses sont pour les lâches, _récita Draco. _Ce qu'on m'a enseigné jours après jours. »_

.

Harry ignora la petite remarque cassante, pour se concentrer sur son objectif principal. Les lèvres de Draco s'étaient colorées de rouge, sous l'effet de la panique, de la haine peut être. Ou même du petit coup de dents qu'il s'était imposé pour ne pas répondre trop vertement.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

.

.

.

Harry déposa le corps encore tremblant du Serpentard sur son lit, faisant grincer les ressorts. Il le déshabilla avec hésitation, de peur de troubler son sommeil réparateur.

Draco avait la particularité de sourire, quand il dormait. Et ça, pour rien au monde, le _Héros_ voulait le gâcher.

Le brun appela silencieusement un des Elfe libre du château, et lui intima l'ordre de prendre toutes les mesures possibles, puis de filer à Londres pour acheter de quoi l'habiller entièrement, en prenant de l'argent dans son coffre. L'Elfe avait même le droit de s'acheter un beau vêtement, s'il le désirait. La petite créature s'exécuta, trop heureuse de se rendre utile de façon si agréable.

_J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort, _pensa Harry_,_ en dégageant les cheveux du front chaud de Draco. Harry n'y croyait pas. Il avait un être humain, beau qui plus est, nu, dans son lit, et lui, il se tenait en un parfait gentleman anglais. Il se mit à rire seul, contemplant la fine silhouette.

Sa galanterie le perdra, et il avait décidé de dormir dans le canapé.

La première nuit resta silencieuse, à part la respiration saccadée de Draco. Il rêvait, sans doute.

La seconde nuit fut plus agitée. Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut, car il avait entendu son nom, suivit par un _« Non, Non ! La sortie est là bas ! Harry ! »_ plaintif. Cette nuit là, il s'était permis de l'enlacer, pour le réconforter. Quand Draco avait cessé toute forme de bruit, il le relâcha, et retourna à son canapé, bourré de regrets.

.

.

.

.

Face à lui, Harry avait l'impression de revoir cet être si fragile, qui ne se dévoilait qu'une fois ses yeux fermés.

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'ancien Gryffondor avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de son ancien ennemi. A peine déposé, à peine effleuré. Du bout de sa langue, Harry caressa les lèvres qu'il s'était appropriées.

Draco n'avait plus envie de comprendre. Il le laissa faire, sans se poser de questions.

Un baiser tendre, faisant oublier les années de ressentiments, de guerre, de haine, des années à se chercher sans se trouver.

Une petite main frappa timidement à la porte, et le contact cessa. Harry se sentait comme tiré d'une transe. Il était en train de pétrir les hanches de Draco. Il le relâcha à contre cœur, et remit sa chemise en place. Malfoy était descendu de la petite table, et s'appuya, comme à son habitude, tout au fond de la classe à côté de la porte.

Les petits élèves entrèrent en trombe, trop pressés que le cours commence.

.

_« Monsieur, Monsieur ! Vous avez encore fait un duel ? _Questionna nerveusement une petite brune aux yeux bleus, aux couleurs de Serpentard. _Qui c'est qui a gagné ? C'est vous, hein Monsieur ? Vous êtes le plus fort Monsieur !_

_- Bonjour, Athènes ! Il n'y a pas eu de duel... Juste une petite explication entre moi et Malfoy._

_- Monsieur ! C'est quoi le grand miroir au fond de la classe ? _Cria un petit Gryffondor. _On va l'utiliser ? Oooh s'il vous plait ! »_

.

Harry passa près d'une demi heure à expliquer le fonctionnement du grand miroir d'illusion. Il avait, selon ses dires, la propriété de refléter ce que son propriétaire désirait, d'un coup de baguette magique. Cependant, ce rêve semblerait réel. C'est pour cela qu'il était très dangereux de l'utiliser seul.

.

_« Ce miroir est la propriété de Poudlard. Il appartient donc à chacun de ses élèves. Qui veut venir tester ? _Demanda le professeur, en voyant une forêt de mains s'agiter.

_- M'sieur ! M'sieur ! _Cria un petit Gryffondor.

_- Bien sûr Philippe ! En scène ! »_

.

Philippe Crivey. Le jeune frère de Colin, mort au combat. Draco avait vu sa mort. Le gamin avait été abattu par Greyback, les chairs lacérées par la soif de sang de l'animal. Ce loup était mort, heureusement. Combien de fois ce monstre avait menacé de profiter du corps de Draco, et pire, celui de sa mère ?

L'enfant s'installa au centre du miroir et pointa sa baguette dessus.

En ce moment, il devait vivre son rêve. Une illusion, qui pouvait paraître réelle. Il y resta une dizaine de minutes, s'agitant parfois, réagissant au monde du miroir.

Le cours s'était terminé, sans accident notoire. Draco s'avança, et voulu poser un pied sur la plaque de verre. Mais fut arrêté net.

.

_« Je voudrais voir, _se plaignit Draco.

_- Sais tu ce qui va apparaître ? _

_- Une vague idée,_ dit Draco en plongeant son regard dans celui de Harry. _Ça vaut le coup d'essayer._

_- Alors je viens avec toi. _

_- Je ne vais pas le casser._ Cingla Draco, de sa voix trainante. _Je ne suis pas un Weasley. »_

.

Harry se massa la tempe en jurant intérieurement, et poussa sans douceur Draco sur le miroir. Le Serpentard pointa sa baguette sur la surface lisse.

.

Une image fulgurante lui traversa l'esprit. Un gémissement, long, pas vraiment plaintif. Il eut l'impression qu'un corps nu se frottait au sien, la chaleur avait rendu les peaux moites. Draco resserra ses mains sur quelque chose de dur. L'instant d'après il s'entendait crier. Il posa une main sur le corps inconnu et le repoussa pour voir son visage.

.

La connexion magique s'arrêta, laissant un Draco haletant. Il se tourna vers Harry, qui le dévisageait avec une moue piquée de curiosité et d'incompréhension.

.

_« Tu... Tu as vu ?_

_- Il semblerait que oui... Draco ? »_

.

Le Serpentard s'était retiré du miroir, encore choqué de ce qu'il avait vu. Il comprenait désormais le danger de cet objet.

Draco s'était enfermé dans sa réflexion. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que de nouveau, Harry s'était approché de lui, prenant la fine taille entre ses mains. Leur différence de taille ne semblait pas le déranger.

Sans avertissement, Harry souleva l'élève, l'asseyant sur une table. Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager.

Toute la haine, toute la colère, toute la cupidité, toute la froideur... Tout ressortait désormais, comme un poison que l'on essayait d'extraire. Harry passa ses bras devenus plus forts autour des épaules de Draco, et l'embrassa. Il ne força pas l'accès à la bouche, préférant suçoter les petites lèvres boudeuses.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et Draco décida de répondre au baiser.

Lutter était trop fatiguant. Pourquoi nier ? Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé...

Une main passa sous la chemise scolaire, et alla caresser la poitrine de Draco. Brutalement, il se souvenait ou il était. Une salle de classe, avec une meute de gamins qui pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment.

Mais Harry s'impatientait, s'attaquant désormais à la mâchoire, puis au cou, arrachant quelques soupirs de satisfaction.

Le bois de la table lui faisait mal, couplé au poids de Harry qui s'était appuyé sur ses jambes.

Draco repoussa sans trop de douceur son assaillant. Le défiant du regard. _Quitte à se rendre, autant que Potter le mérite, non ?_ Il écarta les cuisses sur la table, appuyant toujours plus son regard.

.

_« Ne me force pas à utiliser la magie, Malfoy. »_

.

Harry s'était approché, méfiant.

.

_« Ce qu'on a vu dans le miroir... C'était nous... _Murmura Draco.

_- Et je te faisais l'amour comme tu le mérites... »_

_._

Lui... Faire l'amour ? A sa connaissance, jamais personne n'avait employé ce terme avec lui. Son savoir au lit se résumait à celui acquis avec les mangemorts plus forts que lui. C'était, pour ainsi dire, de la baise. Pour se remettre d'un châtiment trop violent du Lord déchu, souvent. Mais Draco ne s'en plaignait jamais. Cela faisait parfois un moyen de pression, et Draco pouvait obtenir quelques « privilèges » en échange de son silence, ou un moyen d'assurer sa protection.

Draco s'accrocha au cou de Harry, le serrant contre son cœur.

.

_« Même dans ces cas, tu restes un foutu et noble Gryffondor. »_

.

Le blond donna un petit coup de hanche, faisant savoir ce qu'il voulait. Harry captura le Serpentard dans ses bras, le soulevant de la table. La chambre était proche. A peine un escalier. Potter reposa Draco au sol, lui donnant une petite claque sur les fesses rebondies.

.

_« Je pense que tu connais le chemin. Avance,_ intima Harry.

_- Sinon quoi, Monsieur ? _Draco avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot, tirant sur la cravate réglementaire de son professeur, faisant se frôler les lèvres. _Une retenue ?_

_- Je te prend là, tout de suite sur mon bureau. »_

.

Un doux rire s'échappa de la gorge de Draco. Il fit demi tour, marchant lentement vers sa destination. Il sentait la présence de Harry derrière lui, le reluquant ouvertement.

La patience de Harry avait des limites. Ainsi, il empoigna Draco par le bras, et le tira vers sa chambre. A peine la porte claquée, qu'il plaqua le blond contre le mur, et lui dévora les lèvres dans un baiser ardent.

Harry s'était agenouillé à même le sol, et avait agrippé sa victime à la naissance de ses fesses. Il embrassa le tissus du pantalon, frottant son visage contre une hampe qu'il devinait déjà dure. La ceinture ne résista pas, et le vêtement se retrouva au sol, suivi par le caleçon. Le sexe érigé lui faisait face.

Harry fit glisser sa langue le long de la verge, et flatta les cuisses déjà tremblantes. Draco donnait quelques coups de hanche, souhaitant aller plus loin dans cette cavité chaude. Il s'agrippa fermement à la tignasse brune qui lui chatouillait le ventre, quand Harry mordilla légèrement la base de son sexe. Sa langue alla caresser les testicules soyeux, arrachant un nouveau soupir.

Draco se sentait venir très rapidement. Une succion plus forte le força à se retirer, à contre cœur. Il força presque Harry à se relever, pour pouvoir contempler son visage. Malfoy déposa un léger baiser sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Un animal grogna loin au dessus de la tête de Harry. Il se retourna pour vérifier l'origine du bruit, et se trouva face à son miroir. La photo de Ginny l'observait d'un œil sévère. D'ailleurs son érection se calma aussitôt.

.

_« Harry ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? _S'inquiéta Draco.

_- Non... C'est moi. Je ne peux pas... Faire ça..._

_- Je suis si repoussant que ça ?_

_- Non, bien sur que non, _commenta Harry en caressant les cheveux du Serpentard. _C'est juste la photo qui..._

_- Retire la, alors. _

_- Maléfice de glu perpétuelle. »_

.

Draco le traita doucement de crétin, mais venant de lui, c'en était presque un compliment. Harry s'excusa en l'embrassant une fois de plus.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, fermement enlacés dans le lit de Harry. Draco s'était endormi dans ses bras, nouant ses longues jambes avec celles du brun.

Pourtant, le Survivant n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se détacha de son amant, et se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il passa plusieurs fois devant la photo de son ex petite amie, qui l'observait avec colère, tout en le sermonnant et en agitant ses mains dans tous les sens.

Au dixième passage, il se décida enfin.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur la photo, et elle s'enflamma, ne laissant qu'un petit carré noir sur le miroir. _Une bonne chose de faite_, songea Harry. Il se dirigea vers une fenêtre de son bureau, et contempla le vaste parc. D'ici, le professeur pouvait voir la tombe blanche de son ancien directeur. Le lac ressemblait à un gigantesque miroir sans teint.

Il y médita longuement, pesant le pour et le contre de sa situation. Harry regarda sa montre, et constata qu'il était quatre heure du matin. Bientôt, tout le petit monde du château n'allait pas tarder à s'activer. Dans un peu moins de six heures, une masse de petits élèves aussi curieux que bavards allait se pointer dans sa salle de classe.

Deux mains fraiches s'attachèrent à la taille de Harry, et passèrent rapidement sur son bas ventre. Une bouche embrassa la nuque du brun, le faisant frissonner.

.

«_ Draco, tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as des cours, demain. _Récita Harry.

_- Non, Monsieur. _Continua Draco de sa voix trainante, en posant sa main sur le sexe de sa proie. _Pas tout de suite. »_

.

Harry poussa un léger grognement quand il sentit les mains de Draco pétrir ses fesses. Il se senti tiré en arrière, alors que son cou subissait encore les assauts d'une bouche trop gourmande.

.

_« Tu te sens près, désormais ?_

_- Depuis quand un Malfoy demande l'autorisation avant de prendre ? »_

.

Pour réponse, il eut droit à un petit ricanement. Draco fit s'assoir Harry sur le lit, et lui déroba un baiser, avant de le faire s'allonger. L'ancien Gryffondor accepta sans poser de question, abandonné entre deux mains expertes. Elles griffèrent doucement son torse, puis remontèrent pour taquiner les tétons.

Harry respira lentement et se décida à apporter plus de lumière dans la pièce d'un coup de baguette. Draco semblait très fatigué, quoique un peu moins maladif que les jours précédents. Les yeux de mercure lui percèrent le cœur, et Harry se dit qu'il ferait tout pour rendre le sourire à Malfoy.

Le sexe de Harry pulsait contre son ventre, et réclamait quelques intentions. Draco marqua une petite hésitation feinte, avant de darder la langue et de caresser le gland déjà bien rougit. La respiration de Harry s'accéléra nettement. Draco happa un à un les testicules de son amant, se délectant de cette petite sucrerie. Il remonta ensuite le long de la hampe avec sa langue, avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Malfoy recommença son manège plusieurs fois, faisant trembler Harry.

Soudain, Potter se retrouva sur le ventre, sans trop savoir comment. Excès de témérité ? Harry étouffa un gémissement quand un doigt humide s'insinua en lui. Une sensation de tiraillement l'avait assaillit. Il attrapa un oreiller pour mordre dedans quand un second doigt enduit de salive pénétra le petit sanctuaire. Une main caressante flatta la nuque de Harry, peut être pour le rassurer.

Draco attrapa fermement son amant par les fesses, et frotta son sexe entre elles. Il aurait voulu s'enfoncer en lui sans plus attendre, mais une petite voix lui interdisait de le brutaliser.

.

_« Draco... »_

.

Un râle suppliant qui ne laissa pas le Serpentard de glace. Draco s'enfonça dans la chair d'une seule traite, sans une hésitation, faisant crier Harry. Les fesses tendres s'écrasèrent sur son bas ventre, et Malfoy se pencha sur l'étendue du dos pour le frôler du bout des doigts. Il poussa un peu plus, attendant l'accord du jeune homme.

Harry agita ses hanches, impatient. Draco entama un lent mouvement, faisant hoqueter de surprise son amant en touchant une zone plus sensible, provoquant un léger resserrement. De nouveau Draco s'enfonça, plus fort cette fois, faisant claquer la peau devenue moite contre lui.

.

_« Lâche cet oreiller, Potter. Je veux t'entendre... _Draco donna un puissant coup de rein. _Crier. »_

.

Il enchaina rapidement, faisant subir ses coups de butoir vifs. Draco poussa sur ses jambes, voulant s'immiscer toujours plus, s'agrippant du plus fort possible à la taille musclée de son ancien rival.

Harry apporta une main à son propre sexe, se caressant au rythme des assauts répétés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir le nom de son Prince Serpent. Un long râle s'échappa de sa bouche, et Draco sembla se déchainer sur son corps devenu plus sensible, presque tremblant.

Malfoy se pencha en avant, et joignit sa main à celle de Harry. S'en était trop pour lui. Il se libéra en gémissant, souillant ses draps. _Merlin, ce que c'est bon avec lui,_ songea le brun. Draco donna encore quelques coups de rein, avant de jouir à son tour. Il se laissa volontairement aller sur le dos rendu fragile de Harry, le faisant tomber.

Ils rirent un moment, savourant les plaisirs qu'ils venaient de s'offrir. Harry attrapa sa baguette laissée sur le bord du lit, et murmura un « _Nox _». Désormais, seule la lune éclairait la petite pièce.

.

_« Je crois que ma dette de vie est remboursée._

_- Hum... Je pense sérieusement à te la sauver plus souvent, ta vie. C'est profitable. » _

.

Harry esquiva un coup d'oreiller, et enlaça Draco contre sa poitrine. Il lui embrassa le front, et caressa le dos à la peau de lait.

.

Le lendemain, Harry ne croisa pas Draco de la journée. Il consulta la carte du maraudeur, et le détecta dans sa salle commune, entouré de Parkinson et Zabini. Le professeur devrait peut être avouer un jour à son amant comment il faisait pour le traquer avec cette facilité déconcertante.

.

Les amis de Draco le regardèrent avec stupeur quand il annonça qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Potter.

.

_« Pitié,_ couina Pansy, _dis moi que c'était UNIQUEMENT pour empoisonner son verre d'eau... »_

.

Blaise éclata de son rire grave, et administra une tape forte dans le dos de Draco, pour le féliciter, en quelque sorte.

.

_« Si Voldemort savait ça... Il se retournerait dans sa tombe. Comme une toupie, en fait._

_- Blaise !_ Cria Pansy, _ne dit pas des choses pareilles ! _

_- Quoi ? Il est mort. Tu as peur qu'il sorte de sa tombe en chantant ? »_

.

Zabini essuya une gifle, et quitta la salle commune en riant. Draco s'était mit à rire à son tour, en voyant la mine effrayée de Pansy.

.

Deux jours plus tard, le cours de Harry avec les premières années se passa plutôt bien, en ignorant les quelques maléfices ratés qui avaient libéré une armée de petit bestioles au nom germain imprononçable, et parfaitement insupportables.

Harry étala sa carte sur son bureau, et se pencha sur le problème. C'est à dire « _Où est encore passé Draco ?_ »... A sa grande surprise, il détecta sa nouvelle lubie proche du passage secret de la sorcière borgne, et qui se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe. Le Serpentard entra dans un silence complet, et Harry le soupçonna d'avoir ensorcelé ses chaussures à cet effet. Il vit le petit point se déplacer doucement, sans savoir qu'il était repéré depuis longtemps.

Une main le plaqua contre son bureau, faisant voler toutes sortes de papiers, ainsi que sa précieuse carte, qui alla s'échouer sous un meuble. Draco s'était penché sur lui, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

.

_« Tu n'avais pas parlé de se faire prendre, là sur ton bureau ? »_

.

Draco avait retrouvé le sourire. Et ça, Harry se l'était promis. Un Gryffondor tient toujours ses promesses.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pouf, Troisième one shot de ma collection très privée... Une petite Review ? Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bise,

Asclème.


End file.
